puppycornfandomcom-20200213-history
Little Prince Puppycorn
“Your sister’s a princess, champ. You’re her brother. Which makes you…” — Hawkodile Season 1 Episode 13 Television Premiere January 8, 2018 (Video On Demand) January 26, 2018 (TV) Written by Aaron Waltke Chad Quandt Storyboarded by "Little Prince Puppycorn" is the thirteenth episode in the first season of Unikitty!. It first aired on January 26, 2018. Contents Synopsis Puppycorn finally realizes that he’s a prince, so he wants to be in charge of the kingdom for once! Despite their friends’ concerns, Unikitty makes Puppycorn ruler, but soon realizes absolute power in the hands of the pup is too much for him to handle and his ideas aren’t exactly great. Can they remove him from power while keeping the kingdom from revolting? Plot During a night in the kingdom, the citizens find themselves so bored, that they decide to start a riot. Unikitty is unable to calm them down, while Dr. Fox points out that the riot levels are off the charts. Puppycorn offers to help, but Richard quickly holds him back, stating that this is "royal business". Using the "emergency party protocol", Unikitty starts up a dance party, which quickly entertains the citizens. As she instructs the citizens to keep dancing for a while to ease they crankiness, Unikitty quickly slips backstage. As Hawkodile comments how close the incident was, Dr. Fox comments that riot levels are now at an all-time low. Amazed at how his sister was able to handle the citizens, Puppycorn wishes that he could be royal like her, much to the confusion of Unikitty, Hawkodile, Dr. Fox, and Richard. When Hawkodile and Dr. Fox's attempts to get him to guess fail, Unikitty blatantly explains that Puppycorn is a prince, something that shocks him. As he explains he originally thought he was an alien left there by his parents, he is more exited to be a prince, as he has so many ideas to implement. While Unikitty explains how being royal is a lot of work due to the demands of the citizens, Puppycorn automatically finds his ideas dashed, and is prepared to never be a real prince. Stopping him before he gets rid of his ideas, Unikitty decides to let Puppycorn "prince it up a bit", despite Richard's protests. Declaring Puppycorn the ruler of the kingdom, Unikitty heads out to the citizens to alert them. Announcing Puppycorn as her replacement, the citizens are only able to stare in confused silence. Unikitty goads his brother to tell them one of his cool ideas. Nervously, he decides that pizza can be eaten for every meal, something that delights the citizens. Proud that her brother is doing well, Unikitty cheers Puppycorn on for his idea, as he proclaims more ideas. This includes everyone living in bouncy castles, roller coasters replacing the highways, everyone paying for things in high-fives, and fireworks going on forever. Despite Richard's continued protests, Unikitty continues to cheer on Puppycorn's ideas, while the citizens declare Puppycorn the best prince every. However, the next morning, things start to go wrong. The fireworks have kept Dr. Fox and Hawkodile awake the entire night. Despite Unikitty trying to insist that everything is okay, Richard continues to protest the ideas. Unikitty, desperate, attempts to get the others to give Puppycorn a chance. Meeting Puppycorn in the kingdom to see how his ideas are going, both Unikitty and Puppycorn start to see it all unwind. Dino Dude brings up that all the pizza has been eaten, and it is something that Craig is not able to simply regrow like her normal crops. The bouncy castle houses are being blown away in the wind, as Hawkodile and Old Timey Mustache Man are taken away by a giant crow. High-fives as currency are wrecking FeeBee's hands to the point that she is unable to pick flowers for her business anymore. Finally, the roller coaster highways are trapping the citizens on it, which Dr. Fox, stuck on the coaster herself, explains that it is because there are no exits on the ride. Richard insists that the ideas are terrible, but Unikitty quickly interrupts him, while Puppycorn heads off. As Dr. Fox and Hawkodile escape their predicaments, the two of them, along with Richard, try to get Unikitty to stop this. Even though she denies the damage done to the kingdom, she is finally forced to admit to it, although she wishes not to admit it to her brother. Dr. Fox points out that she has to, as the kingdom is so out of control, that if the citizens realized it, the happiness levels would plummet. Hawkodile points out this would start another riot, which Puppycorn would not be able to handle. Saddened, Unikitty heads out to tell Puppycorn. Meanwhile, Puppycorn is in his room, in a panic to come up with a new idea for food for the citizens. Unikitty then arrives, prepared to gently break the news to her brother. Much to her surprise, Puppycorn breaks down before she is able to say it, as he decides he does not want to be prince anymore. He brings up that everyone else might be having fun, but he is not with the situation. This turns Unikitty into Sad Kitty at the sight of her brother upset. As Puppycorn apologizes for not listening to his sister's advice, Unikitty also apologizes for letting him be prince when he was not ready. The two quickly embrace, only to get over crying fast. Unikitty then decides she can easily take over as ruler again, as the two head out to tell the citizens. Unfortunately, the citizens are entirely satisfied with Puppycorn's way of ruling, as they continue to cheer him on. Puppycorn attempts to suggest the idea of him stepping down, only for the citizens to quickly prepare for another riot, which causes him to redact his statement as a joke to calm them down. As the two head backstage, Dr. Fox explains that the citizens are ridiculously unstable, so stepping down would cause an automatic riot from them. Unikitty then has the idea for protocol "game change theater time" as a solution. Puppycorn, in a new prince outfit, declares to the citizens that he will be around forever, much to their joy. He then pretends to eat a slice of pizza, only to keel over in fake agony. As Unikitty rushes to his aid, Puppycorn proclaims he has been poisoned with "pizza poison", much to the shock of the citizens. Puppycorn makes his final wish to be that Unikitty rules the kingdom in his place, and pretends to die. Unikitty, pretending to be heartbroken and angry, demands for who "killed" Puppycorn to reveal themselves. Forcing an embarrassed Hawkodile into the play, the bodyguard pretends to be the "prince's evil bride" who killed him because she hates pizza, fireworks, and fun. Unikitty sends two of Dr. Fox's robots to take Hawkodile down, as he goes down in embarrassment, with the robots slowly dragging him off the stage. Puppycorn then breaks from his "death", revealing that he is unaffected by the pizza poison, as he was an alien the whole time. Putting on a pair of antenna, he shocks the crowd, while Hawkodile and Richard voice their disdain of the play. Dr. Fox reveals she likes it, and also compliments Hawkodile on his outfit, causing him to blush. As Puppycorn is hoisted up into the sky to "help other planets", Unikitty sings a mournful ballad to the "fallen prince", as he leaves in a cardboard UFO. Unikitty then declares herself princess again. Working around the free pizza law by switching it to only Fridays, she manages to pacify the citizens again. Winking to her brother, who is hiding in the rafters, everyone is unaware that they are being watched. Two aliens that resemble Puppycorn are confused to the fact that their prince is not coming with them, declaring he will return someday. Characters Main Unikitty Puppycorn Supporting Dr. Fox Hawkodile Richard Minor Dr. Fox’s Robots Background Characters Citizens Feebee Kickflip Ryott Diane Beau Trevor Ted Butter Tigerlope Squarebear Glandrea Stocko Stellacopter Toaster Toast M'Ladybug Crazy Chicken Bim-Bom Q.T. Dino Dude Theodore Citizen Craig Old Timey Mustache Man Cloudbarry Hominid Buzz Little girl Citizen (debut) Puppycorn Aliens (debut) Broadcast Information This episode aired on January 26, 2018 on Cartoon Network in the United States, and received a total of 765,000 viewers.2 It also aired on March 6, 2018 in the United Kingdom. Continuity This is the second episode to focus on Puppycorn. (“Rock Friend”) Hawkodile’s feelings for Dr. Fox are shown again. (“Sparkle Matter Matters”, “Crushing Defeat”) Memorable Quotes Citizen: Boo! We’re bored! Kickflip: We don’t know what to do! Ryott: Let’s riot! Unikitty: Let’s dance out the crankiness for a few minutes! Then no more rioting, okay? Citizens: Okay! Unikitty: Great! Have fun poppin’ and lockin’! Hawkodile: Your sister’s a princess, champ. You’re her brother. Which makes you… Puppycorn: A dog! Dr. Fox: No, Unikitty’s a princess! You’re her brother, so you are… Puppycorn: Puppycorn! Unikitty:Yeah, you silly goose! What else would you be? Puppycorn: I always thought I came from space and was left here by my alien parents! Unikitty: Wow! You’re off to a great start, little bro! Puppycorn: Well, there’s more where that came from! This is gonna be fun! Richard: I feel the citizens will eventually get tired of— Unikitty: Are you kiddin’?! They love him! Whoo, Puppycorn! Good job l’il bro! Unikitty: Come on! Have some fun! It’s like an endless slumber party! Richard: One generally has to slumber for it to be a slumber party. Dino Dude: Prince Puppycorn! We’re out of pizza! What do we do?! Puppycorn: What?! That can happen?! Richard: Princess, we have to face the facts. These ideas are terri— Unikitty: Terrific! Terrific. Unikitty: Hawkodile, you’re supposed to go down! Hawkodile: Come on, this wouldn’t stop me! Unikitty: Go down! Hawkodile: Oh, brother. Richard: I can’t believe she let Puppycorn write the ending. Dr. Fox: I like it! And you look so pretty, Hawkodile! Unikitty: Well, looks like I’m princess again! Dino Dude: What about the free pizza? Unikitty: Only on Fridays. Dino Dude: Good enough for me! Puppycorn Alien 1: Wait, wait. Is he not coming? Puppycorn Alien 2: Our prince will return to us someday!